Heaven Knows
by Shades of Venom
Summary: Just a regular day in Heaven for Amelia, until an old friend shows up.


Disclaimer: Own nothing 'cept for plot and original character…kind of…shifty eyes

Notes: This is only a One-Shot, I do not intend on making another chapter. I'm halfway through with typing my other stories, so please bear with me. Thanks! P

_Heaven Knows_

The room, if you could call it that, was mostly bare. The walls were a rich red and the carpets sparkling white. Occasionally, paintings or family pictures on end tables punctured the emptiness of the room and added to the cozy atmosphere. A reflection pool was positioned in the center; around it cushions acted a couch so that one can sit and look into its depths. It was here that Amelia Harvey was resting, gazing leisurely. In the clear water of the small pond, a movie was playing; it showed Kat and Dr. Harvey sitting down to dinner. Kat was helping Casper set out the table and James was busily cooking something close to spaghetti. He was studying the back of the pasta box very carefully and seemed oblivious to anything else. Kat had just finished setting down the last plate, but her conversation with the ghost never ceased. They sat away from the baffled figure of Dr. Harvey, heads bent towards each other. The trio, however, were nowhere to be found.

At that exact moment, a knock sounded at the door. Amelia raised, the image in the pool never wavering. Soft folds of her dress swished softly as she crossed to the door and pulled it open. It was a familiar face that she had seem many times before. For a while they stood, a grin slowly spreading across the visitor's face.

"Hello Amelia."

She returned the smile, "Jack."

He stepped inside and she closed the door. Contrary to Amelia's red-clad figure, he was dressed in entirely black, complete with a stylish matching jacket. His eyes, on the other hand were a lighter shade, a strange mixture of a dark and mauve like color. He also had jet-black hair that was slicked back, reminding one of a 1930s photo. Amelia let out a small giggle as she inspected the coat; it seemed to be leather or something close.

"What? What is it?"

Jack spun around to look at the back of the jacket, as if to check to see if something was on it. She laughed.

"I kind of like it, but why the sudden change?"

"Nothing, just wanted to keep up with the times."

She glanced up at his hair-gel soaked locks, giving him a look. He tugged back the few loose strands self consciously.

"Well, I could never change a trademark."

Putting on a mock serious face, she replied, "Of course."

"Hey, at least I'm not an angel who wears red."

He flipped her sleeve playfully. She chortled a bit before turning around and returning to her post poolside.

"You bring that up every time, come on, it's my favorite color"

Jack's face turned serious, "Yeah, 'cept when that same shade is all over the floor…"

"Jack, stop. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time, let it go…"

She replied gently, gazing deeply into the pond. James had pulled the cover off a gigantic cooking pot, steam billowing forth, "Soup's on!" he cheerily called. Casper and Kat looked at each other worriedly.

Amelia closed her eyes. There was a memory, buried deep in her mind, of this same situation. She recalled it, it was blurred around the edges, worn and torn from the years…

A slight rustle and a shift of movement came from her side. She peeked and saw that Jack had joined her; he too was looking at the scene. For a while nothing neither spoke, the only sound was of the clank of dishes and light chatter from the portal.

"How's….?" Jack asked, nodding his head to the window.

Amelia was an intelligent soul and picked it up immediately, "He's fine, that or he hides his emotions well."

Again, the steady drone of conversation was the only sound.

"Wow, and he sees her everyday. It would be different if they never met again, but to be near her, and remember everything."

The angel nodded, "I see your point."

Jack turned toward her, staring, for a few moments. She tried hard not to return his unnerving look, but her eyes flitted back to his every so often. He wasn't bad looking, oh no, but just something about him…

"It's tragic, don't you think?" He asked after a while.

"That they are from two different times? No, that had nothing to do with it; they would've found each other. Don't you believe in fate?" The guardian angel whispered.

"Of course I do."

Jack leaned over and delicately moved his lips over hers. She drew back after a short time and raised her hand to her mouth, horrified.

"No, this is wrong."

"Amelia, we're dead, I don't think it matters." He replied bluntly.

"Not to you, but me! I know how you feel, but I'm sorry."

She crossed her arms and laid her head down on the edge, looking rather hopeless. Jack just couldn't take her sorrowful face any longer; it deserved to have a dazzling smile that lit up her hazel eyes, not a saddened frown. He reached out and put a reassuring hand over hers.

"Cheer up Angel. I should be feeling sorry."

"No, it's not that, just what you said a minute ago. Maybe I should've given him more time? Or let him stay like that. But then, what would happen to Kat? I was confident then, but now, I'm not so sure."

"You did the right thing."

Jack took her by the hands and slowly embraced her, she didn't resist. Amelia was cradled in his arms now, the smell of gel and leather tickled her nose. He also had the slightest scent of cologne, she breathed it deeply. They watched together, hands entwined, for a few seconds. (Fatso had joined the three at the table and seized all the pasta and Stinkie was eating all the garlic bread. Stretch refused to eat with Stinkie when he had garlic, so he didn't come down.) The frown was wiped away, and soon Amelia giggled. She turned to him, putting both her hands on his chest

"What is it?" He asked gently; glad to see that she was back to her normal self. He raised one of her hands and kissed it. She laughed quietly again.

"I can just hear what everyone would say, I know Kat and Casper wouldn't approve, and I can just imagine what James would think."

The angel removed her hands and stood, looking at him square in the eyes, he looked at her, puzzled.

"Which is why I can't be with you."

He stood up sharply, causing her to retreat a few steps.

"But Amelia, Angel, Peach…I love you."

He moved towards her, but she led him to the door and opened it. They stood, then he leaned over to kiss her once again, but she dodged it and it landed on her cheek.

"Bye Amelia."

"Goodbye Jack."

Without another word, he left, his hand lightly grazing her face as he did so. Amelia shut the door and went back to her pool, where dinner was almost finished. The table was littered with crumbs and various pieces of spaghetti, Kat and Fatso were in a heated argument, and Dr. Harvey was trying unsuccessfully to break it up. Stinkie and Casper were wisely staying out of it. At the pentacle of the commotion, the door burst open. Everyone stopped and turned to see Stretch standing there, a light scowl on his face. He said nothing to anyone as he crossed the room, all eyes on him, and seated himself at the far end of the gigantic table. The rest of the group gave each other looks and continued on with their "discussion", although softer and less severe. Back up in her room, Amelia watched the spectacle, a tear sliding down her cheek. In an almost inaudible whisper she responded,

"I'm the one who's sorry."


End file.
